We're not teenagers anymore
by Kateevilpanda
Summary: SWANQUEEN. Emma y Regina, un amor de adolescencia, seis años después se reencuentran, volvera a surgir sentimientos pasados?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, esta es una historia nueva swanqueen, espero que os guste.**

**El primer capitulo es cortito, para introducir la historia, los demás ya serán más largos**

* * *

-Emma por favor, tienes que entenderme, esto es duro para mi –le suplico Regina, cogiéndola de la mano.

-Duro para ti? Y que hay sobre mi? Llevamos juntas dos años, joder Regina, no puedo aguantar más, no puedo seguir escondiendo la relación, es demasiado esto va a acabar conmigo, todo el mundo cree que solo somos amigas, mejores amigas y eso no es cierto, joder Regina llevamos juntas desde los dieciséis años, y por tus estúpidos prejuicios está relación se va a la mierda, te quiero, más que a nada en este mundo, eres lo único que tengo y entiendo que te de miedo la reacción de tu madre, pero cuando empezamos juntas me dijiste que solo necesitabas un tiempo para tomar valor y decírselo a tu madre, pero joder han pasado dos años, cuanto más piensas esperar? –Emma aparto la mano de la de Regina y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, cubriéndose la cara.

-Emma, mi madre no lo entendería, ya sabes cómo es, solo necesito algo más de tiempo, por favor yo..yo te quiero. –susurro Regina intentando acercarse a esa mujer de cabellos rubios que hace dos años le robo el corazón.

-No Regina, lo siento pero esto se ha acabado, no puedo seguir escondiéndome, tome la decisión hace unas semanas, solo esperaba encontrar un buen momento para decírtelo, mañana me voy de Storybrook, me marcho a Nueva York. –Emma se aparto de Regina y se metió en su habitación, dejando al descubierto la maleta que tenia hecha Emma, para su marcha.

-Te vas? Me prometiste que nos iríamos juntas de aquí, lo prometiste Emma, que vas a hacer allí? No tienes casa, no tienes nada.

-Está August, recuerdas? Me quedare con el un tiempo. No es de tu incumbencia Regina, ya no. Hemos terminado.

-Pero Emma, somos tu y yo, siempre lo hemos sido –susurro entre lagrimas una Regina abatida por el dolor de perder a la que creía el amor de su vida.

-Ya no existe un tu y yo, se acabo, márchate. –Emma se acerco a ella y la beso dulcemente, sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que besaría a su morena.

Regina se separo de Emma y salió de allí, entre lagrimas. La rubia se aferro al collar que Regina le había regalado cuando hicieron un año juntas.

~ SQ ~

Seis años después..

Emma sentada en la sala de espera de la que iba ser su psiquiatra durante los próximos dos meses esperaba a que la llamara la secretaria, justo esa misma mañana le habían dado el alta en el hospital, se había pasado una semana y media metida en esa maldita habitación de hospital, la habían disparado y casi muere, pero eso no le importaba quería salir de ese estúpido hospital y volver a su puesto como detective de homicidios en la comisaria 24.

-Señorita Swan? Ya puede pasar, la doctora la espera dentro.

La psiquiatra se le había facilitado su capitán, al parecer era la mejor en estos casos, todos los policías después de recibir un disparo acudían a su terapia.

Emma entro en la consulta y se sentó en el sillón, al parecer la doctora debía haber salido un momento porque no se encontraba allí. Emma escucho unas pisadas de tacones, acercándose a la consulta y cuando vio entrar a la que iba a ser su psiquiatra no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-Regina..? –susurro una Emma en shock

Regina levanto la vista de los papeles se su nueva paciente, no podía creer que después de seis años, volviera a escuchar la voz de su rubia.

-Emma?,-dijo Regina, fijando su mirada en aquellos ojos que tanto había echado de menos mirar.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_-Regina..? –susurro una Emma en shock_

_Regina levanto la vista de los papeles de su nueva paciente, no podía creer que después de seis años, volviera a escuchar la voz de su rubia._

_-Emma?,-dijo Regina, fijando su mirada en aquellos ojos que tanto había echado de menos mirar._

-Eres tu mi psiquiatra? –pregunto Emma no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

-Si, soy la Dra. Mills. Siéntese por favor Señorita Swan

-Que me siente? Perdona? De verdad crees que voy a contarte mis problemas y mis traumas sabiendo que eres tu? Ni de coña. –Emma se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, queriendo salir por patas de ahí.

-No, Emma espera. –La agarro por el ante brazo y la hizo girar quedándose a pocos centímetros la una de la otra.

Se miraron intensamente, queriendo decir todo pero a la vez nada, Regina no dejaba de intercambiar la mirada entre los ojos y los bellos labios de su rubia.

-Prometo tratarte como a cualquiera de mis pacientes Emma, por favor quédate. –le suplico Regina.

-Yo..no se Regina, ha pasado tanto tiempo y..esta bien, me quedo pero no me tutees. –Emma le sonrió forzadamente y la bella morena le devolvió el gesto.

Regina le indico donde debía sentarse, y ella se situó justo en el sillón de enfrente.

-Dígame Señorita Swan, porque ha venido aquí?

-Perdone, pero esa información no consta en mi expediente? –pregunto una Emma confusa.

-Oh, si por supuesto, pero quiero que sea usted la que me lo explique.

-Me dispararon, eso es todo.

En los ojos de Regina se podía ver el daño que le había causado eso, y Emma lo sabia.

-Cuénteme como fue, por favor –le pidió la morena.

-No se si quiero hablar de ello, aún. –dijo la rubia con la mirada perdida.

-Está bien, cuénteme como decidió meterse a policía.

-Perdone Dra. Mills, pero no veo la relación de esa pregunta.

-Por supuesto que tiene relación, hablar de que la motivo para meterse policía ayudara a avanzar en su recuperación.

Emma frunció el ceño y asintió no muy convencida.

-Es simple, me gusta proteger a las personas, quiero mantener a la gente segura y ayudarles.

-Pero por lo que leo aquí, usted es una detective de homicidios, no veo en que puede ayudar a esas personas si ya están muertas.

-Disculpe? Ayudo, muchísimo, hago justicia por ellos y por sus familiares, llevo paz a los seres queridos de esas personas, y estoy muy orgullosa de lo que hago –le contesto la rubia cabreada por lo que le acababa de decir Regina.

-No pretendía enfadarla, que es lo que más le gusta de su trabajo? –Regina quería indagar en la vida de su rubia, haciendo preguntas con relación al disparo y así poder obtener algo que la ayudara a saber más de ella, porque la verdad era que ella conocía a una Emma adolescente, no a una Emma de veinticuatro años, su Emma era diferente, no era la que ella recordaba.

-Lo que más me gusta de mi trabajo es la cara de gratitud de los familiares de las victimas, al poder descansar e irse un poco en paz al saber que la persona que les había arrebatado a su ser querido iba a estar encerrado de por vida.

-Señorita Swan, continuaremos en la siguiente sesión, que será mañana miércoles a las once de la mañana le va bien?

-Perdone, pero las sesiones serán tan seguidas?

-Al principio de la terapia si, cuando usted vaya mejorando se irán espaciando, no se preocupe se acostumbrará –Regina se levanto del sillón y le tendió la mano esperando que la rubia se la estrechara.

Emma no dijo nada, simplemente se levanto y tomo la mano de la morena. Las dos alargaron ese momento, como si hubieran echado de menos el tacto de la otra, Regina movio imperceptiblemente el pulgar acariciando la mano de Emma, pero la rubia incomoda aparto la mano.

-Hasta mañana Dra. Mills –Abrió la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás, sabia que si se giraba no podría volver a alejarse de Regina, y no podía permitirse eso.

Regina vio como se cerraba la puerta tras Emma. Lagrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de Regina, se dirigió al escritorio de su despacho, abrió el primer cajón y saco un marco de fotos, donde había una fotografía de dos jóvenes de diecisiete años abrazadas.

~SQ~

Emma salió a las concurridas calles de Nueva York, se dirigió donde había aparcado el coche, pero antes de subirse su móvil empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, lo cogió y vio que quien la llamaba era Ruby, una enfermera que había conocido seis meses atrás en un bar de ambiente y con la cual llevaba acostándose poco más de un mes, nada serio, simplemente dos personas que se ven a veces para acostarse, pero sobretodo eran amigas.

-Hey Emma, que tal ha ido con la psiquiatras? –pregunto Ruby con su tono alegre de siempre.

-Hola Rubs, pues bueno ha ido, que ya es algo.

-Quieres que te invite a cenar? –preguntó la morena

-La verdad es que no me apetece, ya nos veremos Ruby, adiós. –y sin más colgó, sin esperar respuesta de la morena.

~SQ~

Nada más llegar a casa, se desnudo frente al espejo para meterse a la ducha, siempre veía la cicatriz que tenia en el costado, recordándole cada día el dolor que sintió al recibir aquel disparo, recordar como le quemaba el pecho y como sentía que la vida la abandonaba.

Sin más se retiro del espejo y se metió en la ducha.

Justo al salir oyó el timbre de su apartamento, se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes, se recogió su largo pelo rubio en un moño y sed dirigió a abrir la puerta. Cuando abrió no podía creerse quien había allí parada, con la mirada fija en ella.

-Regina? Que haces aquí? –pregunto Emma confundida, sin saber como Regina la podía haber encontrado.

-Yo..tenia que verte Emma, tenia que verte y explicarte que.. puedo pasar? –pregunto Regina suplicante.

Emma hizo un gesto como dándole permiso para entrar, pero entonces la puerta del ascensor se abrió dando paso a otra morena.

-Oye Emma, no te notaba muy bien por teléfono así que he venido a ver si querías que pasara contigo la noche…oh vaya interrumpo algo? –pregunto Ruby, no sabiendo quien era aquella morena de pelo corto.

Regina desconcertada ante esas palabras y reteniendo las lagrimas a punto de salir, se giro dispuesta a irse sin decir una palabra.

-Regina no te vayas..–dijo la rubia esperando que Regina se quedará

-Nos vemos mañana en nuestra sesión, Señorita Swan –la corto tajante Regina.

La puerta del ascensor se cerro y Emma miro a Ruby casi llorando.

-Emma, que pasa? Quien es ella? Es la Regina que creo que es? –pregunto preocupada por su amiga.

-Si.. –y sin más se metió en su apartamento cerrando la puerta, mostrando a su amiga que no quería su compañía aquella noche.

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
